


Quiet Quiet

by Anonymous



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Extremely Dubious Consent, Other, Penis In Vagina Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vaginal Fingering, background jester/beau i suppose, its just gross, its kinda dubcon but also just noncon, jester disassociates, this fic is fucked emotionally and morally
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:55:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25143511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Roommates are switched around for some reason and Molly pushes some (read: all) of Jester's boundaries. And is just a terrible roommate in general. Just a lot of messed up stuff.
Relationships: Jester Lavorre/Mollymauk Tealeaf
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32
Collections: Anonymous





	Quiet Quiet

**Author's Note:**

> I think Molly had the potential to be a really bad person and I wanted to explore that. Also trying to figure out characterizations... Let me know what you think!

Switching up roommates hadn't sounded like a bad idea. Molly had suggested it and Jester thought wasn't fair that Fjord always had to put up with Mollys "terrible roommate habits." Too bad the coin toss hadn't landed her in Fjord's room, or even in Beau's room again. Jester was sure she wouldn't mind.

Now, listening to the soft swish of fabric fill the silent room, Jester was reconsidering. He was just masturbating, she supposed that wasn't too weird. Some people couldn't sleep without it, herself included. However, Jester was at least considerate about it though, and had finished herself off in the bathroom earlier before returning to the room.

Her carefully held onto afterglow was rapidly fading as the never-ending rustling sounds echoed through her mind. Jester squeezed her eyes shut, resisting the urge to push her pillow against her ears, before shifting onto her side, facing the wall.  
"Jester," A whisper broke through the quiet, "You are awake?" Not quite a question.

She paused before answering. "Yes." What was she supposed to even do now? Leave the room? Ask him to jerk off more quietly? Also start masturbating?

"You've never been with someone before, yeah?" Molly's drawl washed over her, mirroring the blush heating her skin. And then, "Do you want to see mine?"

Jester opened her eyes, looking directly at the wall ahead of her. Her tail twitched under the blanket, interested by her imagination. Jester really hadn't thought he would offer like that. The interests of her books always lead with action, rarely if ever asking so politely like Molly. This wasn't how someone propositioned a partner for sex. She turned to face him, staying under her protective covers.  
Jester's eyes raked over the room in front of her, Molly stretched out on his bed, one leg bent, his arm disappearing beneath the covers. Still steadily, rhythmically, shifting.

"I mean, no, not technically. So yes. Kinda." Her voice didn't even shake. Nice.

"Show me yours and I'll show you mine." The purple tiefling continued his movements under the blankets as he spoke, "I mean, it's only a fair trade."

Jester hesitated, again. Her mothers voice rang in her ears, vague warnings and rules and a sense of wrongness.

"Ok, but you only get to see my top." Great job with the sexy language, Jester, way to start a mood.

Her heart raced and she willed her fingers not to shake as she unbuttoned her nightblouse. One by one, the buttons popped open, until she felt the cool air of the inn room against her chest. At least her nipples will look hard, that should help her look attractive. She couldn't bring herself to pull the shirt fully off, letting it fall off her shoulders only to bunch up at her elbows.

Molly gave a low appreciative noise. His gaze snakes down her body, she swore the red eyes of his tattoos followed. Jester felt hot with blush, this was not how anything was supposed to happen.

"Your turn, Molly." Again, voice barely not shaking.

"Alright, alright. In exchange for that lovely show..." Mollymauk trailed off, his arm shifting and the blanket fell away, revealing his hand at his waist, gripping his cock.

So that's what one looked like. It seemed... Fleshier than any paintings she's seen before. Different than her own artistic renditions, but that was on purpose. Artistic choice. The scene in the dim light before her caused her breath to refuse to leave her lungs, momentarily. Molly had not stopped moving, his hand sliding evenly up and down, thick fluid oozing from the tip.

"Did you want to try some? It tastes good."

No way. Sure oral sex was an option but... It seemed so wrong to put that in her mouth and even worse was the worry that it would taste like the chunky luke warm stuff she'd order at bars. She just stared at it, frozen.

"I'm telling the truth. Don't you believe me?" Molly lifted his hand to his mouth and licked the white stripe off of his finger, not looking away from Jester.

Her own eyes stayed fixated on his hand, watching him.

"Want some?"

Jester finally snapped her eyes to meet his solid red gaze, and it was if she was paralyzed. This all felt wrong.

"Thank you for showing me. I'm feeling reeally tired though, see?" Jester yawned and stretched her arms above her head, realizing too late that this further exposed her chest to Molly watching more than intently from across the room. "Anyways goodnight, Molly! See you tomorrow!" She rolled over to face the wall, pulling her shirt tight against her.

Beat, beat, beat. Jester's heartbeat was slow and so loud it filled her mind.

The bed dipped down to her side and she felt the heat of Molly against her back as he sat down next to her.

She couldn't remember what exactly happened after that but then she was lying on her back under him, as he ran his thumb along her lip, a salty taste on the tip.

Molly muttered something softly, along the lines of "Allow me to get even, then."

He dipped his head low by her neck, his hot breath on her skin. His hand brushed against her torso, up to her breast, grazing the skin, around her nipple, and back down. It dragged along the softness of her tummy, down to the waistband of her sleep pants, not much more than a thin inner layer. His fingers hooked on the edge of the cloth and Jester sharply took in a breath, realizing she had been holding it.

"Really I only meant to show you, but now it'd be a shame if I couldn't reward you for that display," Molly whispered into her neck, as his hand slips below the hem of her pants, beneath her underwear. Jester opened her mouth, intent to say something but his lips met her ear before she could speak. "Be sure not to be too loud, we can't wake up the others. They've earned their rest and it'd be a shame to ruin it for anything trivial."

Jester thinks of Beau, first. Her bed must be right next to Jester, pressed to the opposite side of the wall. She thinks of how tired Beau had been, earlier, eager to collapse in the inn rooms. Fjord would be across the room from Beau, also sleeping deeply. After the hit he took today, which she had proudly healed, he'd also need his rest. Jester closed her mouth, biting the inside of her cheek for good measure.  
This would be over soon, then she could sleep.

"Oh lovely, what a good girl you are, thinking of your friends." Molly's whispers were nearly purrs in her ear as he eased his fingers further down and started tracing light circles around her clit.

Jester never broke eye contact with the ceiling. Her hands stayed stiffly at her sides, as Molly moved gently between her legs and softly guided them apart. He moved with greater ease, dipped his fingers into her cunt and drew them back covered in slick.

Molly moved his mouth from her ear lower to where her neck met her collarbone and kissed her soft skin. He traced lines of kisses along her, the light pressure aligning with the building of heat inside her stomach and between her legs. Jester bit into her cheek harder, she had to stay quiet or she'd get in trouble, she'd be a bad team member, a bad friend. The smallest whimper built in her throat and Molly sucked a dark hickey onto the top of her chest in response.

He moved lower kissing along her breasts, tracing them with his tongue, taking her nipples between his teeth. He marked her skin to the beat of his fingers, and the throbbing pressure inside her.

She thought that she wasn't enjoying this. She thought that she just wanted to go to bed. Yet, her cunt was wet and she felt the familiar pressure of an orgasm building. That was supposed to mean something.

Molly pulled his hand up from below her waist and Jester breathed again, the proximity to climax escaping her. Forming the quiet motion with a grin, Mollymauk lifted his slick finger to his lips. Then he put them inside his mouth and pulled them out, clean.

"Your turn."

She found herself being pulled up to a sitting position, then she was down again, her mouth aligning with Molly's cock, more of the white stuff beading at the tip. It smelled musty and humid, but his hands were in her hair. Jester wet her lips and opened her mouth, just barely thinking about keeping her teeth out of the way. A few licks to the sides, more to spread spit than anything else, then her head was being lowered and his dick slid into her mouth. Shallowly, Molly bobbed her head down a few times.

With an "Open wide, dear," he pulled her down deeper, Jester felt his cock fill her mouth and press against her throat as it passed further down, and Molly ripped her head back up. And again, he pushed her back down, and pulled back up. It felt rhythmless, as well as airless. Again, down. This time, he didn't pull her back up, just fucked his hips up into her head as she choked and sputtered. Eventually, he pulled her head up again, spit dribbling from the sides of her mouth.

Back down again, she barely had time to open her jaw before he was fully inside her again and she couldn't find any air to breathe. Again, he fucked into her mouth, slamming her head down into his crotch, wet noises filling the room.

When he pulled her up again, she gasped in air and coughed, choking on some spit in the back of her throat. Molly's hand gripped her chin in an instant, tilting it up towards him and again he quieted her with a motion and a soft tsk.

"Weren't you even trying to be quiet? Beau might have woken up," Molly seemed to slur his words, a finger still to his lips. "Just hope she doesn't come over to see what all the commotion is about... I'm sure she'd be more than disappointed in you for being so inconsiderate and selfish."

Jester hardly payed attention to anything Molly said, her mind spinning at the mention of Beau. Drowning in guilt and an emotion she can't name. Numbness above all.

"My dear Jester, we're almost done. But you simply must not skip the main event," Molly was at her neck again, kissing her skin and whispering into her ear. "This will feel so good, darling."

Molly pushed her legs apart again. When did her pants get taken off? He slid his body between them, her cool thighs squeezing against the sides of his overly warm torso. Oh, yes. This part was supposed to feel good. A real cock inside her. She had been so excited.

Jester felt the hot head of Mollymauk's cock rub between her lips, gathering slick, before he slid his hips down, filling her in one shuttering thrust. Molly pulled out to the tip and slid back in, fully pressing against her insides. Jester pressed herself against him, grinding for friction, waiting for the pressure to build inside her again. Molly picked up his pace, biting down on her neck as he slammed his hips in and out of her. Her hand seemed to move on it'd own, rubbing her clit frantically to his pace.

Speeding up again before slowing to deep, grinding thrusts, Molly shoved himself inside her, his cock twitching as Jester tightened herself around him. She was close, just a little longer and- Molly stopped, hips flush with hers, and groaned into her neck as his cock pumped cum deep into her. He stayed close to her and she continued to press her fingers to her clit until she came, clenching down on his already softening cock.

He stayed atop of her for a few moments more, slowly circling his hips on hers, riding out the last moments of their orgasm. Jester didn't dare to breathe until he pulled himself out of her and sat up, pulling his pants back over his dick and fastening them. She didn't breathe until she heard him settle under the covers back in his bed. She didn't move until she heard Molly's breath coming rhythmically with the softness of sleep.

Finally, she drew in a breath. Jester didn't think about the slick between her thighs, or the mild burning along her collarbone. Instead, she turned to the side and pressed herself against the wall, squeezing her eyes shut and waiting for sleep to take her in the post orgasm glow.


End file.
